Unexpected: Honeymoon
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: A request from Death Fury for their story. Their story they have rights to it.
**A request from Death Fury for their story** _ **Unexpected**_ **. I beg forgiveness ahead of time as I am more of a DC comic girl over Marvel. I hope I did your story justice DF!**

It was done. They were together. Forever. Ava was smiling her, her big brown eyes sparkling as they stepped from the plane. There was a jeep awaiting them. Peter took her hand and led her to it.

"Where are we going?" she asked smiling.

"We still have some miles to go," he said, "This place is beautiful and you are gonna love it."

"But where is it?" she asked, smirking and nudging him as they got into the jeep. "I mean why Vietnam in the first place?"

"Trust me," he crooned.

"I do," she said and they shared a laugh at their joke as the jeep started down the road.

000

"Oh this is beautiful!" she gasped.

"I knew you would like it," Peter said, sliding an arm around her waist as she leaned against his arm.

"What is this place called?" she asked, her eyes scanning the passing houses in the quaint little village.

"It is the village of Sapa," he said.

Ava smiled and he knew he had done well. The jeep pulled up to the hotel which was quiet nice for the remote area, and the bell hop fetched their bags as he led her up to their honeymoon suite.

Ava laughed as he scooped her up and traditionally carried her over the threshold of their room. "You are such a cliché, Web Head," she said leaning against him. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he replied kissing her forehead, however she wasn't content with just that, pulling his face to her mouth and kissing him deeply. He gently let her feet hit the floor and she shifted so she was pressing herself against him, pinning him against the door.

Peter pulled her closer and lifted her hips a little closer to his own. Ava moaned into his lips and ran her tongue over his lower lip. Peter opened his mouth to welcome her into his mouth. She pulled back and smirked at him.

"Come on, let's go see the sights," she whispered into his ear, making her way out the door. Peter sucked in a breath and followed his wife out the door.

000

After a day of spending hiking through the hills and mountains around Sapa, the newlyweds returned to their room. Ava smirked and stretched pulling at her clothes.

"I sure could stand to get out of these clothes," she crooned suggestively. Peter groaned and made his way to her. She leaned back a bit, her back pressed to his chest. He slid his hands over her shirt and kissed her neck, after pushing her hair out of the way.

Ava sighed against him and placed her hands over his as he started to slide her top over her shoulders and over her head. She spun and ran her hands over his shoulders, his eyes were drawn to the tops of her breasts, pushing up from the tightness of her sports bra.

"You are beautiful," he said.

"You have too many clothes on," she replied. She pulled her husband's shirt up over his head and kissed along his chest up to his lips.

He traced his fingers lightly over her waist. She shivered at his touch, his fingers bringing chill bumps to her skin. She groaned into his mouth running her fingers along the waistband of his pants, his muscles hard under her fingers.

"Peter," Ava breathed, "I want you."

Peter pulled her hips against his to show her how much he wanted her as well. Ava gasped and her eyes rolled back in her head as she groaned at the promising bulge growing beneath the denim. She rocked her hips against his and his strong hands gripped her muscular hips tighter against him.

"Ava," he gasped, his lips against her jaw. He hoisted her up against his form and carried her to the bed. Her hands were hot on his skin as he lay her gently on the soft blankets of the bed. He ran his hand over her still clothed breast and flicked a finger underneath to start pulling the garment off of her.

Ava sighed at the feel of his heated skin on some of her most sensitive flesh. She raised her hands as he slid the sports bra off over her head, revealing the warm mounds with pert pink peaks reaching for him. Peter trailed his lips down her jaw and neck, leaving little nips in his wake, over her collar bone and finally taking one of the sensitive nubs into his mouth.

Ava gasped as he began to suckle, kneading the other one under his calloused hand. She shifted her hips under his, her body rising and falling in its search for friction against her most sensitive of flesh. Peter seemed to understand just what she was searching for. He popped the button on her jeans and tugged down the zipper before sliding his hand under the fabric to her heated curls.

"Peter," Ava gasped, arching further off of the bed. His hand slid down to her heated folds and he ran a single strong stroke over her heat. "Ah!" she gasped her back pushing her breast further into his mouth. Peter smirked up at his bride before moving to her other breast and freeing up his hand to pull her jeans off of her.

He slipped one finger into her. Ava gasped and grabbed his shoulders, legs shooting around him in a vice like grip. He smirked up at her and began to pump his finger in and out of her. She groaned something unintelligible.

"What was that?" Peter asked.

"I said 'more'!" she cried, thrusting her hips forward. He obliged adding another finger to her heat and flicking her sensitive nub with his thumb.

"Yes!" she cried, rocking her hips against his hand, grinding desperately for the release that was just out of reach. Peter crooked his fingers and that hit just the right spot inside of her. Ava shouted out in delight and curled up against him. "That's it!" she growled.

Peter repeated the motion and Ava shuddered. He combined the crooking of his fingers and a good solid grind with the heel of his palm and that was all the help she needed. Ava cried out his name as she tossed her head back in wild abandon as her orgasm ripped through her. Peter groaned as her clenching walls sent suggestive feelings to his already aching member.

When she started to come off of her high, he pulled his hand from her. Ava hissed as the cool air assaulted her heated nether regions. Peter sat back on his heels to admire his wife. She writhed under his gaze before shooting him a glare.

"What?" he asked with that cocky grin of his.

"You are wearing far too many clothes," she said rolling languidly to her knees and stalking forward like the White Tiger she was. Peter raised his hands in surrender before she pounced, knocking them to the floor. She ran her hands down his toned body from all the time he spent saving the world as Spiderman.

Ava shot him a coy grin, "My turn, Web Head."

Peter groaned as she pulled his pants over his hips and off of him. His erection stood proud and tall, a promise of what was now hers and hers alone. She ran her hand along the swollen shaft earning a hiss and a thrust of his hips from her husband. She made a fist around the smooth, hard flesh and gave it a solid, tight pump.

She thought Peter was going to jump clean out of his skin at that. "Ava!" he growled her name, a desperate plea for her. The dark skinned woman smirked and pressed her lips against his as she inched her body over his.

Slowly she lowered herself onto the throbbing sensitive flesh. Peter groaned at the feeling of being inside her, his hands flying to her hips to help guide her. She was seated firmly on his hips now, completely full of him. Their breaths were coming in hard pants at the sensation of becoming one with one another.

Ava started to rock against him, groaning at the feeling of his skin rubbing her still sensitive nub. Finally, Peter lifted her hips, the friction of her inner walls on his sensitive flesh making his eyes roll back in his head. "Ava," he groaned as he let her slide back on him again.

"Peter," came her responding groan. Slowly they set up a pace, Peter's hips bucking up into hers and filling her with his hardness, hitting just the right spot every time inside her, pulling her closer to her second orgasm of the evening.

With a suddenness that Ava hadn't expected, Peter rolled her so he was nestled between her strong thighs and she was looking up at him, wide beautiful eyes peering into his own, her dark hair thrown asunder. He rocked into her, his pace building as their lovemaking continued.

Their lips were around one another's swallowing each other's moans of ecstasy at being so intimate with one another. Ava's limbs were tight around Peter, his thrusts becoming harder and more fevered, the closer they drew near their combined goal.

Ava pulled back to gasp, "Close. Ohh. Peter. I am so close."

"Me too," he groaned.

"Ohh, I need you!" she cried. And that triggered him. Peter called out her name as he buried himself deep inside her spilling his seed deep into her. The spurts of his hot seed into her hit that perfect spot and she came with a thunderous shout around him. Her nails dug into his back as she clung to any form of reality she could.

His name was a cry of desire on her lips as they came down off their high. Peter wrapped her in his amrs and kissed her head, as they shakily climbed back onto the bed and under the covers. He pulled Ava close to his chest burying his nose in her hair.

"I love you, Ava," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Web Head."

 **I hope you guys like it :D**


End file.
